Novum Futurum
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Ezreal awakes after a long cryogenic slumber. This new world comes with new discoveries, yet his past still haunts him. Pulsefire Ezreal origin story.
1. Awakening

"_I'll be back earlier than I usually do."_

_His newlywed smiles a knowing grin. Both of them are quite aware that his statement consists mostly of a lie._

"_Of course you will hun. Of course you will."_

_The blond-headed explorer gives his wife a kiss, then turns and leaves her standing in the doorway, his body disappearing into the white light of the outside world._

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Then comes a sensation of nothingness, the feeling of nothing touching against his skin. Suddenly, a beat. Then another, and another, resonating within the hollow husk of his head.

The beat continues to proceed, faster, faster, resonating now throughout every corner of his body. Now he hears, hears the idle talk of unseen men and women. Finally he begins to think, only one name grabbing his intellect;

_Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn…._

His body decides it is time, and with huge intake of air, he jumps upright, eyes flying open.

* * *

Ezreal pants, sitting inside a metallic capsule, sweat dripping from every pore. In his eyes, all he can see is light; too much light. He shuts his eyes tight, hands gripping his rough hair. The idle chatter that had greeted his ears before had now ceased, and all he can hear is breathing.

His head suddenly whips about, eyes eager to take in his surroundings; All around, he sees nothing but metallic walls lit up by flickering lights. Directly in front of him, people wearing bluish jumpsuits stare at him, pieces of glass spouting out images and numbers in their hands. A row of more people sit behind bigger glass panes, colorful images dancing across them. Ezreal's eyes don't believe what they see.

His hands frantically grope his body, as if this would help in giving him answers. But of course, none are given, for the man is wearing nothing except his own skin.

He gives up any attempt to decipher his situation and simply sits in silence, head touching upon his chest, hands limp at his sides.

Finally, the Prodigal Explorer musters up whatever strength he has, and speaks.

"Where…where am I?"

A silence ensues for a brief period of time, then a man, one with the air of a leader, finally speaks from within the small crowd of researchers gathered before him.

"The better question, is _when _are you?"

Ezreal slowly lifts his head, his eyes screaming in bewilderment.

The man merely smiles a smug smile, and continues.

"Ezreal…you are in the company of Aperture Industries, one-hundred and twenty years from the time you entered cryogenic sleep. Now I'll pause for a second, since I know that even this tidbit of information is a bit…hard to swallow."

And hard it was.

He couldn't believe his ears. His hands find their way to his hair, gripping it tightly as his chest heaves with the constant intake of air that had begun to find its way through his mouth.

A hundred twenty years?

He swallowed hard.

"N-no…that can't be true. Cait…C-Cait….No…"

His eyes shut violently, tears bursting forth and splattering on his thighs. A searing pain can be felt on his head, caused by the tight grip his hands created. But this was unfelt, the anguish he is feeling overcoming any other feeling that enters his system.

He tries to remember, remember anything from before his rude awakening, But nothing comes, only his memories of his beloved; Her scent, the soft touch of her skin, her melodious voice that greeted him every time he came home from a hard day's journey.

Eyes flying open once more, he faces the man who had spoke, voice filled with desperation. He knows that this is the only way he can know what truly happen.

Even though this small hope was impossible, it was still a hope nonetheless.

"I-Is my wife alive? Was she alive when I started sleeping?"

His head buzzes as it continues to try to remember something, anything, that would aid him during this moment. Ezreal cannot stop the small streams of tears that begin to flow from his eyes, as the question he asked echoes within the confined space.

The man sighs, and looks back at Ezreal with eyes of pity.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ezreal. But everyone you know, including your spouse…is dead."

_Is dead._

_Is dead._

_Is dead._

The two words reverberate throughout the explorer's mind with a vicious potency. All of them, his friends, family…gone. And he couldn't even remember what happened before he had slept.

His mind still rejects this notion, and as a last-ditch attempt, he throws out another inquiry, his voice laden with defiance; this could all just be a lie, a cheap trick.

But his heart knew that this could not be so.

"Then can you prove it to me? Can you prove that all you've said is true?"

The man sighs, and furrows his brow. Ezreal glares at him.

Finally, with a wave of his hand the man replies,

"As you wish."

Suddenly, glowing square screens materialize in front of Ezreal's face, taking him completely by surprise. His hand tentatively tries to touch one, but it swipes through with a soft hum. Then his eyes begin to look at what is displayed on them, his deepest fears proven to be true.

On each screen is displayed what he had asked for seconds before; proof.

Various newspaper articles, moving pictures, still images, anything and everything that could bring back his memory is shown all at once. Ezreal's eyes move at a terrifying speed as the information takes hold of his mind.

_Unsteady Peace: Will the Institute Hold Up?_

_Aperture Industries hires Prodigal Explorer for Biggest Endeavor Yet_

_Demacia Conquers Freljord: Will This New Attitude of Demacia Shatter Valoran's Peace?_

_WAR: Battle for the Institute of War, Champions and Summoners Alike Fight to the Death!_

_Tragedy: Caitlyn, Sherriff of Piltover, First Casualty of League War_

Suddenly, Ezreal remembers. Everything.

His hands grab his face as he curls up into a fetal position; the memories taking ahold of his entire being.


	2. Memories

Flashes of fire, yelling. The warm smile of Caitlyn, his wife. Meeting with executives, dealing out his volunteer work, for the sake of adventure. Caitlyn's soft touch as she grips his hand while she lies on the bed beside him. Explosions, the thudding rumble of rubble crushing the ground. People, yordles, everything, running, fighting, killing. The warnings of a new threat, a threat large enough to wipe out the population of Valoran.

Then, watching as his beloved partner falls beside him, her hand outstretched towards him, her hair flaying through the air as her body comes into contact with the ground. He runs towards her, yelling her name at the top of his lungs, only to be thrown back through the air by a sudden explosion at his feet.

Depression, heartbreak. Nothing in life seems to help him cope. Desperate to run away, from his mess of a life, he volunteers for cryogenic preservation; a deep sleep that can only result in death, or the start of a brand new future. The war didn't mean anything to him; why would he care?

The last memory: Walking into the cold mouth of a metallic pod, allowing the metal to close around him with _hiss_. Then darkness. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

As the memories still rack continue to rack his soul, Ezreal cries out, his voice reverberating throughout the chamber with an increased volume.

Everybody else, the researchers, the scientists, the funders, simply look on in pity or indifference; such a reaction was to be expected from a cryogenic sleep subject. The real test was if he could handle the stress and move on to a new life, or cave in on himself, the will to live completely done away with, becoming nothing but a failed experiment.

Several minutes pass, and he continues in this state, crying, yelling. Then several minutes more pass, this time with nothing but silence. Silence still ensues, everybody in the room waiting for his response, his decision, the result.

Ezreal breathes deeply; Within those few minutes, wrestling with himself, Ezreal had come to a compromise with himself. He knew that if he continued to live in the past, his life now would only be as bad as it was back then. He was a new man, in a new age. He now accepted that.

Finally, the former explorer raises his head, and with eyes burning with the fire of determination, he states his decision.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

A sigh of relief could be heard from every person in the room.


	3. Orientation

A few days pass, days filled with more orientation, more discovery. But no more adverse reactions occur; Ezreal had already decided to accept anything and everything that was thrown his way. It was his agreement to do so in the first place.

The technology in this current age was much more advanced than what Ezreal was accustomed to. It didn't help matters that he was staying within the headquarters of Aperture Industries, the most sophisticated dealers in revolutionary technologies that ranged from household appliances, synthetic androids, holographic matter, quantum teleportation, and everything in between.

Aperture Industries headquarters is located underneath the heart of Piltover, a huge, thriving community that was almost as big as the city of Piltover itself.

When asked the state of Piltover during the present time, Reginald Corsair, the leader of Ezreal's cryogenic sleep project and his personal tour guide of the future, simply snaps his fingers to allow a holographic slide to materialize in front of the two as they walked through the steel hallways.

On the screen, Ezreal's eyes are met with moving images of gray smoking stubs, the remains of buildings. Another image flickered forth, this one an overhead shot of the entire city itself. Ezreal almost gasps at the sight; the city of Piltover is nothing but a pile of white shining rubble. The great dome that used to stand above the citizens of the city is nothing but shattered glass; the towering skyscrapers that used to dominate the skyline now lie on the ground as defeated warriors. Smoke rises up from every corner of the city-state, reaching into the sky.

With another snap of his fingers, Corsair expunges the images away into digital space.

Ezreal is still in shock and is left to stare directly in front of him. The city of progress, his home, gone? Of course, Ezreal is aware of the war that had occurred during his century-long slumber, but he is not aware that the repercussions were this severe.

Still, he inquires about the city some more.

"What happened?"

Corsair's face changes slightly to a more grim expression.

"War happened. You are of course aware of the great League War. Well when you entered cryogenic sleep, it had only just begun. The rumors of a new superweapon being manufactured by the factories of Zaun soon proved to be true. They had created something much more effective than what was being used, something that could change the entire outcome of the fighting; They had created a bomb."

"A bomb? But it's just a bomb. Aren't there are other things much more potent to use in war?"

"Yes, but this…this bomb is not the same kind you are accustomed to. Instead of Hexplosive technology that was commonly used during your day, this one consisted of a nuclear-fusion technology, able to vaporize anything and everything within its blast radius, leaving behind life-threatening radiation able to kill any living organism that ventures inside of the area."

Ezreal remains silent for a moment. Yes, that definitely did sound like a product of Zaun. But it took him a moment to realize the relevance of this new information.

"And you're saying that Piltover…"

"Yes. Unfortunately, since Piltover was in such close range of Zaun, it became the first target to receive the newly created weapon."

"But the city…was it evacuated?"

Corsair sighs, as if the next sentence that was coming from his mouth partially drained his energy.

"No. Unfortunately not. Piltover's politicians figured that the protective dome would be enough to fend off anything, especially measly Hexplosives. Many scientists and the like who predicted what was about to occur quickly fled to Demacia or took refuge in homemade fallout shelters while warning the common people about the incoming danger. But many of the citizens trusted in their leaders more than they did with a couple of scientists. So, when the of the assault came, many people stood out on the street, watching as an aircraft flew above their beloved dome, dropping its payload onto the center of the city. Everyone who wasn't out of the city or under the ground vaporized instantly."

Once again, Ezreal nearly gasps. How horrific. Everybody inside the city…women, children, innocent people, indiscriminately killed.

"Yes, it was definitely a dark day during Valoran's history, but not as dark as the days that followed. Soon Noxus obtained these weapons of mass destruction, and bombarded everything that stood in their path. After hearing of the widespread death caused by this new threat, Demacia soon frantically began research on how to fabricate such a weapon.

"Within a few months, with every territory in Valoran completely decimated and occupied my Noxus' rule except for the city-state of Demacia, the refugee scientists from Bandle City and the researchers of Demacia had done it; they had created a super-weapon of their own.

"This too was a nuclear-fusion bomb, but instead of requiring a means of transportation to the target in question, the bomb itself was housed inside a missile, launched with the push of a button."

Ezreal continued following Corsair as they winded through the underground halls, digesting the information slowly.

"Now, I'm sure you can tell what happened next."

Corsair looks at him with expectant eyes, causing Ezreal to piece together everything for the answer Corsair was looking for.

Ezreal suddenly stops in his tracks as he realizes the conclusion of the story.

"Don't tell me…everyone…?"

Corsair gives a grave nod, indicating the answer Ezreal had given to be correct.

Ezreal suddenly remembers the words he gave him a few days prior.

_Everyone…is dead._

Still unable to believe such a development, Ezreal pushes on with his inquiries.

"But surely magic could have stopped them? The Summoners, they-"

"By the time the bombs and missiles were being launched, all the Summoners and most of the magic-users on Runeterra were already dead."

Yet again, Ezreal couldn't believe his ears. And yet again, Corsair had to explain.

"After long, drawn-out years of battle, Demacia and Noxus had begun to grow uneasy of the Summoners. Soon, both of the superpowers became suspicious, no longer trusting the powerful mages. The orders were then given by both city-states to indiscriminately kill every Summoner within their borders; it was genocide.

"But underneath it all, we all know that they were just afraid of the Summoners' immense power. War can cause anxiety and paranoia like nothing ever could. After the purge of Summoners from Valoran, the war progressed without the aid of magic. Valoran had now become entirely dependent on the weaponry created by science. This led to the development of bombs, and finally the conclusion of the war arrived; both sides remaining as nothing but smoldering ruins. Now all of Valoran is nothing but a wasteland with fires that never seem to cease burning."

Silence. Some of the people flowing past them whisper to each other, pointing.

Corsair breaks the silence with a small digression.

"On the topic of Summoners, we were lucky enough to have one living with us down here. He and his wife, a Champion, to be precise. He had always volunteered with the research here, even though his smarts definitely up to par with the researchers in the Aperture Science department."

He chuckled.

"But, he was a good man. I loved him as much as I did my father."

"You knew him?"

"Of course. He was my great-grandfather. When the war started, he fled down here into Aperture Industries, living in our dormitories. When he and his wife bore a daughter, she grew to become one of the company's most valuable assets. He told me many marvelous stories, some of them about you. When I was old enough, he then told me of his secret exploits with various women, many of them Champions back in the day. "

Corsair chuckled once again, shaking his head.

That _Summoner? _Ezreal thought.

_Of all the Summoners to survive, why him? Well I'm happy at least Sona survived with him._

"Yes, he was a wonderful man; helped me become a man myself. He sometimes seemed a bit depressed, with the loss of his brothers and all, but other than that, he was always cheerful."

Ezreal allowed him to reminisce in silence as the two continued to walk. Suddenly, a thought struck upon his mind, and he raised another question.

"If everything else is gone, how are you here? How is all of this here? Didn't Noxus know about this place?"

Corsair thinks for a moment before saying with a chuckle,

"And that, is what we call pure luck."

Ezreal throws him a questioning look, which Corsair was happy to take as a cue for yet another history lesson.

"When the bombings of Piltover began, everybody working here in the industries battened down the hatches, and hoped for the best. By the time the explosions had ceased, they were all ready for death, maybe by Noxian invaders, maybe by more bombs. But as days, weeks, months, and years went by without any incident, they knew that this place was somehow overlooked.

"As the war went out without any harm to us, we here in Aperture Industries began a new life, converting our dormitories to permanent homes, turning our gardens to underground farms that provide food for the occupants down here. As we reproduced and created more advanced technology, our humble headquarters expanded bit by bit, until now we have this."

A snap of the fingers, and in front of the pair appears a map of Valoran. Underneath the continent, blue squares forming a grid occupies almost a quarter of it. Ezreal's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me those blue squares represent Aperture Industries."

A proud smile appears on Corsair's face.

"You guessed it! Plus, that's only the tip of the iceberg."

Corsair's hand flips the blue hologram, revealing level upon level of blue-colored cubes, representing rooms and spaces underneath the surface. Ezreal was dumbfounded. He never would have guessed that a whole new world had been built underneath the smoldering ruins of Runeterra.

"What can I say? With more people, comes more progress. We've been creating a new Valoran down here, which is also technically true since nobody else on Valoran is alive."

Ezreal looks away from the floating diagram and throws Corsair yet another question. The two are now walking through a secluded hallway, one that they had gained access to by entering a code-secured doorway.

"How do you know that you are the only ones who's survived?"

Corsair touches upon his chin, thinking.

"Actually, we aren't. We've been sending various radio signals for hundreds of years, desperate to reach any survivors, but we still haven't gotten any replies. Also, we've sent a bunch of our robotic drones onto the surface, searching for any forms of life."

A blue replica of the aforementioned drone then materialized beside his head. As he continued to speak, the blue orb-like replica moved about, emulating the robot's small mannerisms. Ezreal became captivated, not listening in the slightest to the words spouting out of Corsair's mouth. Corsair soon noticed this and followed his gaze to the blue hologram beside his head.

"Ah yes. This is the standard protocol exploratory droid. Cute isn't it?"

Ezreal thought for a second as he continued to observe it. If you could consider a white metallic ball with an eyeball in the center cute...

"Yeah...sure."

Suddenly Corsair stopped walking, resulting in Ezreal to do the same. The holograms that had been following them disappeared. The pair had stopped in front of a wall, a seemingly dead end.

Then, in front of Corsair appeared a holographic keyboard laden with strange characters and numbers Ezreal had never seen before. Corsair wasted no time to begin typing upon it with a ferocious pace. After a few moments of his fingers flying across the blue holographic plane, he stopped and pressed a single key to the right of the keys.

With that, the wall silently slowly split apart in a circular motion, as if forming a lens, revealing a long hall with blue glowing exhibits on either side of the steel walkway. At the end of the hall on the wall is embedded the Aperture Science logo, a lens-like circle not unlike the entryway that had just opened. Ezreal gawked at the new sight.

Corsair smiled as he observed Ezreal's reaction and allowed him to walk in first to take a look around.

"Well Ezreal, allow me to show you around what we call our Hall of Progress."


	4. The Truth

The metallic hall was silent save for the mechanical hum of the blue floating displays on either side of the walkway. Ezreal slowly approached one, which displayed a revolving hologram of a spider-like machine with a circular eye in the center of it. As Ezreal got close, the display suddenly sprung to life; the sides of the holographic android sprouted outward as wings on a bird, and began spouting out yellow rounds of bullets.

Ezreal instinctively shielded his face with his hand until he realized that the android, and the bullets, were only apparitions of light.

Corsair is heard behind him, chuckling.

"That is the Aperture Science Sentry turret. It took us a mere month to complete that project."

After these words Ezreal then noticed the words above and below the floating display; above the display was written, _Project Tutela_. Below the display was a flashing blue bar, with a single word beside it: _COMPLETE._

Ezreal then moved on to the next display, which had what seemed to be a handheld gun with claws protruding from its end, small sparks of electricity bouncing about within them. Above this holograph was written _Project Prodigium. _Unlike the display before, the bar underneath the hologram was barely halfway full, _53% _floating next to it.

"What's this thing?"

Corsair has to think for a moment before answering.

"That's actually classified information. But, since it's you, I'll tell you; That is the Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device . What it does…well, what it's _supposed _to do is shoot out linked portals, allowing the shooter to pass through them. It's still in development, as you can see. We're having a bit of trouble working it out; it's been in development for over fifty years."

He suddenly looks at his watch, which in turn causes him to slightly jolt.

"But enough of this dilly-dallying, follow me; we're actually quite late."

Ezreal follows Corsair down the hall, who was walking at a faster pace than he had ever seen before. As he did, they passed numerous other projects, including one displaying a mighty hammer, small currents of electricity running through it.

"Late for what?"

Corsair doesn't reply until the two reach the very end of the hall, standing in front of a display with what seemed to be a suit of some sort. The progress bar on this display was full, but the words beside it, instead of saying _COMPLETE, _read _TESTING. _He finally turned to Ezreal with a smile and said,

"You'll see."

Ezreal's eyes look upward and reads the words displayed over the holographic suit; _Project Pulsefire_

In the meanwhile, Corsair pushes his hand through the holographic display, then pulls out it out, extracting a small numerical keypad. After a punching in the corresponding numerical password, the keyboard disappears along with the entire display, the wall behind it opening to reveal an empty space; an elevator.

After stepping inside of it himself, Corsair waves over to Ezreal to enter as well. He does so wordlessly, once again baffled at the sudden appearance of technology hidden behind something else. Now that the two are safely standing inside the elevator, the door to it shuts, then begins its rapid descent into the earth.

As soon as the metal doors close, Corsair immediately speaks.

"It's going to take a while for the elevator to reach our laboratories, so allow me to explain where we're going."

He takes a deep breath before he continues speaking, the sound of the air being sucked inside of his mouth mingling with the whooshing hum of the elevator descending through the ground.

"To tell you the truth Ezreal, your cryogenic sleep project was only a part of something bigger, another project. This project is called Project Pulsefire, and it involves you in more ways than you think. I'll start from the very, very beginning.

"More than century ago, you found a mysterious gauntlet, embedded with a blue, magical stone."

Ezreal remembers his beloved gauntlet and suddenly interrupts.

"Yes! Do you know where it is?"

Corsair merely raises his hand and calmly responds.  
"Please, just let me finish."

Ezreal silences himself, impatiently listening to what this man had to say.

"So as I was saying, you found this gauntlet in a cave more than a century ago. Ever since then, Aperture Industries has had an interest you Ezreal. We have observed you through the years as you fought alongside other Champions on the Fields of Justice, we have followed you throughout your life. Not only that, but we soon discovered other people took an interest in you, people who wanted that gauntlet for themselves.

"Many attempts to steal your gauntlet were made, but each time, we have stopped them in secret, careful to make sure you didn't find out that many people were watching you. As we continued to observe you, your gauntlet, we discovered something incredible; Ezreal, you and the gauntlet, right from the moment you put it on, went through genetic transfusion. Meaning, the gauntlet essentially became a part of you."

Ezreal was now suddenly engrossed in what Corsair had to say. So for his whole life, ever since he had found that glove, this company had been stalking him? And not only that, now this man was telling him that the gauntlet had secrets even he didn't know about?

Corsair continues,

"The gauntlet was obviously no ordinary gauntlet. When I say it went through genetic transfusion with your body, I mean that it literally became a part of you. You could make it do whatever you want to, exactly like how your brain tells your fingers to move. When we discovered this, we immediately began work on Project Pulsefire, a scientific endeavor to emulate the characteristics of your gauntlet.

"Problem was, the technology we had during the time was not even close to what was needed to achieve this. Plans were then brought up to just steal your gauntlet as others have tried. But this would be futile, since we knew that only _you _could activate its arcane powers. And that is why you're here Ezreal; you were chosen as our candidate for cryogenic sleep not just for the sake of discovering how to achieve century-long slumber, but for the project that had you in mind all along."

Ezreal nodded. He had always suspected that this company had ulterior motives, but never would he have thought it was something this deep.

"Now, we have your gauntlet in the laboratory we are headed for. While you were asleep, we tampered with it, trying to find out its secrets. And, as you might have guessed, we were unsuccessful.

"But, as the years went by, we discovered that by using your DNA samples on the stone within the glove, we could tease a bit of its power out of it. As you slept on, we continued to play with it, trying to amplify its power. So now, Project Pulsefire isn't about emulating your precious gauntlet; it's now about upgrading it, pushing it, so it can reach its full potential. It's not just a gauntlet anymore. As you saw in the display, it is a skintight, genetically transfused all-body weapon.

" By the time we finished it, we were sure that with you, the gauntlet and its powers would be unstoppable. We ran it through simulators on the Fields of Justice, and sure enough, with our Pulsefire systems, you could be able to fight against five Champions singlehandedly. We upped the bar by adding more Champions with smarter intellects until you reached your limit. The information that the simulator spouted out baffled us; with your Pulsefire suit, you could be able to take on the entire roster of Champions during your time and defeat them singlehandedly."

If he was amazed before, Ezreal was much beyond that now.

"Now then, we're about fifteen levels away from our destination. There, you'll learn of all the features of your Pulsefire suit and go through the genetic transfusion.

"Oh, I just know this will be amazing. After the transfusion, you will be placed within our Enrichment Center, where you'll be able to finally use our pride and joy, while also proving yourself worthy of our cause. I'm sure this project will blow all of our others out of the water."

Corsair's eyes were gleaming. Ezreal almost laughed at the man's giddiness. In a split-second, the enthusiasm suddenly dissipates from his eyes. Corsair turns to Ezreal, this time wearing a face of apologetic concern.

"Look Ezreal. I'm sorry of the short notice. This is a life-changing process that we're going to perform on you; after today, you won't be the man you were before. You will be a part of a machine your whole life. Are you sure-"

Ezreal cuts him off with the raising of his hand.

"Okay now it's time for _you _to look. I signed a contract with you guys for the sake of adventure, to try something new. I don't care what you do to me, just make sure that I get my end of the bargain."

Corsair is stunned. This definitely not the reaction he had anticipated. Ezreal gives him a reassuring smile, causing him to try his best to smile back.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened with a hiss, letting in white light to momentarily blind to two before they stepped out. Ezreal felt a slight bit dizzy as he followed Corsair through the white halls.

On either side of them, windows looked inside rooms filled with scientific apparatus, men and women wearing jumpsuits and facemasks working inside each one. As he observed his surroundings absentmindedly, Ezreal reviewed the small schedule put out for him.

_Well I wondered about where my gauntlet was ever since I awoke. And I've also been itching for a fight. I guess this is good for me. _

Then, a sentence from Corsair's rambling before made its way into his thoughts.

"…_proving yourself worthy of our cause."_

_Proving myself? What do I have to prove? What cause?_

Even after all of this new information that is bestowed upon him, for some reason Ezreal felt confident, ready to take on whatever these people had in store for him. But still, a small doubt inside of his mind told him that they still had secrets not shared with him.

Ezreal is suddenly broken from his thoughts as he and Corsair stand behind yet another door, this one circular and imprinted on its front the words, _Pulsefire Armory Tier 1 Access Only_. Yet another keypad presents itself before Corsair, who types the password in quicker than ever before. The door opens silently, and the two enter inside, one of them ecstatic to finally see his work put into action, and the other skeptical, many questions in his head unanswered.

* * *

_If any of you are wondering, Corsair should sound exactly like Cave Johnson. :3_


End file.
